Red Riot Laisse Tomber L'armée
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Eijiro Kirishima, connu comme étant le Red Riot, un soldat intergalactique respecté et terriblement fort quitte l'armée brutalement lorsqu'on lui ordonne de tuer des civils innocent. Aussitôt envoyé en prison, il y fera une rencontre pour le moins inattendue et réconfortante. Os Eijiro-Mina. Alt univers. Science-fiction.


On conduisit Eijiro dans sa cellule sans qu'il ne cherche à opposer de résistance.

Les deux matons marchaient un pas derrière lui dans un rythme synchronisé et martial. Une gêne certaines régnait dans l'air alors que personne n'avait soufflé un mot. Le soldat au cheveux rouge s'en fichait, il était plongé dans ses non-pensées.

La cellule dans laquelle il allait élire domicile pour quelques temps était d'un design classique : une couchette, des sanitaires, quatre murs de bétons et une grille aux barreaux épais. On avait beau être au 28ème siècle, les prisons restaient les mêmes depuis littéralement plusieurs centaines d'années.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et leva la tête vers le plafond.

Il était dans la merde. Dans une énorme merde. Ça c'était plus que clair. Il estimait ses chances d'être à nouveau libre aux alentours des 10%. Si son avocat faisait bien son travail et arrivait à exercer suffisamment de pression son affaire ne passerait pas au tribunal militaire. Mais ce serait dur. On était au stade où les dés étaient jetés et où on attendait qu'ils cessent de rouler.

-Tient un nouveau locataire ? T'es là pourquoi beau roux ? lança une voix de femme pleine d'une séduction amusée.

Eijiro tourna un œil fatigué vers la source de bruit. La prisonnière que se payait sa tête était enfermée dans la cellule face à la sienne. Une jeune femme d'origine non-terrienne à en juger par sa peau rose guimauve, les cornes sortant de son front et ses yeux similaire à ceux d'un reptile. Excepté ces légers détails elle aurait pu passer pour une humaine : elle possédait un corps de jeune fille plutôt classique rendu très sensuel par ses courbes prononcées.

Elle le regardait comme s'il était un animal de cirque fraichement débarqué à taquiner en restant bien en sécurité derrière ses barreaux.

Le soldat la regarda avec un mépris assumé. Ou un ennuie appuyé, les deux se confondaient.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle embraya :

-Ben alors on t'a coupé à la langue ? Tu parles-pas la multi-langue ? T'es comme tous les terriens et tu ne sais pas articuler correctement ?

-Je n'ai simplement aucune envie de discuter avec une taularde gueularde. Répondit-t-il dans une multi-langue parfaite.

La jeune femme ne relâcha pas son sourire moqueur.

-Parce que tu crois que tu n'es pas un taulard toi ? Quoi tu vaux mieux que moi ? Tu as droit à une heure de silence minimum pour prendre une pause contemplative de héros tragique qui rêve de sa dulcinée ?

-On va dire ça. Alors fous moi la paix je n'ai pas envie de parler à une prostituée de bas-étage qui s'est faite coffrer dans un bas-fond de MétroCity.

L'insulte fit mouche et le visage de la jeune femme se retroussa en une grimace de colère.

-Vas te faire mettre le violeur !

-Je ne suis pas un violeur ! rétorqua-t-il en se levant brusquement.

-Et je ne suis pas une pute connard !

-Je m'en fout ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix alors ferme là !

Un gardien arriva en courant et sortit son assommeur électrique et le pointa tout à tour sur les deux prisonniers.

-Fermez-vos gueules vous deux ! C'est une prison ici et une prison c'est calme alors fermez là où je vous envoie en confinement.

Eijiro n'en demandais pas plus, il retourna sur sa couchette en grinçant des dents pendant que la fille allait s'asseoir par terre, la tête posée contre les barreaux. Le silence revient en un instant et le gardien, satisfait, retourna à sa ronde le long du corridor gris.

Le soldat laissa ses pensées dériver vers un passé proche, les heures précédent son incarcération.

Fini les ordres, fini d'aller perdre des vies pour les magouilles des politicards et des grandes compagnies qui voulaient la galaxie toute entière, fini de voir des vies s'envoler par sa faute et de se faire acclamer par la suite.

Les gens aiment plus les spectacles et les grands discours à la télévision plutôt que de savoir que des planètes entières sont réduite en cendre.

Distraitement, il joua avec son pouvoir et transforma sa main en longue lance épaisse et rocheuse. Ses yeux voguer le long des anfractuosités qui faisaient ressembler son bras en un bloc de granit.

Ce bras transformé était à son image, droit, dur, effilé, une parfaite machine à tuer. Prévue pour transpercer les ennemies à la charge, fait pour transpercer les nano-armures des soldats ennemies et ne pas leur laisser une chance. Ça tuait sur le coup n'importe quel humanoïde connu… Avec de la chance, sinon ils se vidaient de leur sang et de leurs tripes.

Eijiro en avait assez de se voir ainsi. Une arme n'est pas un homme ou un être vivant. Une arme n'a pas de sentiments et on s'en sert à son bon vouloir. Il en avait assez de servir de machine de guerre qui détruit tout pour des gens qui ne connaissaient pas la valeur d'une vie humaine. Lui n'avait rien d'un boucher ou d'un tueur, il avait voulu servir sa patrie. Mais on avait fait de lui un tueur aveugle dont on se sert pour exterminer des populations qui refusent de se soumettre.

C'était à lui de payer les pots cassés, à subir l'horreur mentale de ses actes. L'état-major derrière leurs bureaux et leurs tasses de café n'avaient jamais tués des êtres vivants de leurs propres mains, ils déléguaient toujours la tâche.

Qui payait le prix de leurs désirs ? Qui devaient voir les gens supplier en larmes pour qu'on épargne leur vie ou celles de leurs enfants ?

Jamais un général ou un commandant.

Eijiro ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, sinon il serait dévoré par les horreurs qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire.

Des bruits de pas militaires se firent entendre dans le couloir. Un pas martial et familier qui le tira de ses pensées.

Un jeune homme blond, droit comme si sa colonne vertébrale était faite d'acier, se mit devant les barreaux et le dévisagea. Ses yeux descendants n'exprimaient presque rien, mais on y lisait des émotions contraires : de la déception et de l'espoir. C'était un jeune militaire dans un uniforme impeccable comme on en croise des dizaines dans les armées de la Fédération.

-Lieutenant Monoma de la flotte Alpha Victoris. Se présenta le jeune homme. Je suis envoyé par le Général Enji Todoroki pour vous transmettre un message Capitaine Kirishima.

Eijiro soupira, on venait lui présenter un accord pour qu'il reprenne son poste.

-Le général tient à ce que vous sachiez que votre démission et votre insubordination pourrait être oubliées si vous veniez à me suivre pour reprendre votre poste sans délais.

Le prisonnier regarda le lieutenant avec un air ennuyé, montrant qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accéder à la requête qui lui avait été adressé. Le militaire trahit un soupçon de nervosité et continua d'une voix moins autoritaire.

-Capitaine j'espère que vous mesurez La chance qui s'offre à vous, cette insubordination pourrait vous mener au tribunal de guerre devant un jury militaire au grand complet. Vous êtes un homme talentueux et une figure héroïque de notre armée. Perdre un soldat de votre trempe serait désastreux pour le moral. Vous avez une carrière prometteuse, vous pourriez être général d'ici moins de trois années terrestres. Quel soldat ne rêve pas de se voir de telles responsabilités et la gloire qui en dépend !

Eijiro regarda le jeune homme qui avait laissé filtrer son incompréhension durant son discours. Son visage avait rosi et sa posture droite avait laissé place à des gestes nerveux. Il lui semblait impensable que lui, le Red Riot, abandonne ainsi toute la gloire qu'il avait amassé. C'était simplement un jeune soldat trop bordé d'histoires héroïques et de sagas fictionnelles où les héros avaient toujours le beau rôle.

La réalité était plus crue.

Au lieu de répondre il garda le silence et resta allongé sur sa couchette.

La prisonnière rose, attirée par la discussion colla sa tête contre les barreaux avec un air curieux.

-Hey dites ? Ce gars-là il est connu ? C'est quoi, un genre du super héros ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Cela ne plut pas au militaire qui se retourna aussitôt vers elle pour l'apostropher.

-Silence la catin des égouts ! C'est une conversation qui ne te concerne pas !

-Je t'emmerde connard ! réagit-elle aussitôt en levant le majeur en l'air.

-Silence où je te dérouille ! Cracha le lieutenant en sortant un assommeur électrique de sa poche.

La matraque noire s'alluma et un arc électrique bleu entoura aussitôt le cylindre de néo-acier. L'homme leva l'assommeur et le montra à la prisonnière qui grimaça derrière ses barreaux. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

-Si tu veux discuter sans que personne ne t'entende tu n'as qu'à aller discuter dans le cul de ta mère connard !

Le soldat fit un mouvement brusque et la matraque frappa les barreaux, électrocutant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de reculer. Elle poussa un cri et tomba sur le dos, le corps secoué par des tremblement nerveux.

Alors que le Lieutenant la regardait se tordre au sol avec un sourire vengeur, Eijiro se leva.

-Ne refaites pas ça. Dit-il d'une voix lourde et grave.

Cette seule phrase fit sursauter le militaire qui se retourna vers Kirishima, le visage figé par une expression de surpris.

-Mais enfin Capitaine cette saloperie d'humanoïde n'a pas à se mêler d'une conversation militaire de premier ordre !

Eijiro le fixa avec un regard grave et froid. Il laissa le silence passer quelques secondes puis il dirigea son index vers sa poitrine, attirant le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Vous savez pourquoi je viens de quitter l'armée ? Lieutenant Monoma ? demanda-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

-Oh mais vous n'aller pas quitter l'armée Capitaine ! dit-il précipitamment. Le général Todoroki est prêt à passer l'éponge, il se montre déjà compréhensif ! Vous aller pouvoir rester bien sûr ! On ne va pas perdre un soldat de votre…

Eijiro l'interrompit.

-Non. J'ai quitté l'armée. _Dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment_. Rien ne me fera revenir et je n'ai plus rien à foutre de toute cette merde.

Monoma pâlit brutalement en entendant les paroles de Kirishima, on aurait dit qu'il avait reçut un tir de blaster en pleine poitrine. Il avait le souffle coupé.

-Mais enfin pourquoi capitaine ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Eijiro désigna du doigt la cellule où la jeune humanoïde rose essayait de se relever péniblement.

-Pour les gens comme elle lieutenant tout simplement.

Le militaire comme la jeune femme le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la bouche ouverte.

-Mais.. Mais.. Je..Vous… Bafouilla-le soldat.

-Les gens comme elle sont milliards dans la galaxie lieutenant. Des gens qui ne valent rien, des gens qui ne sont rien aux yeux des corporations ou des politiques si ce n'est une masse grouillante qui ne compte pour rien. J'ai sans doute tué des milliers de personnes comme elle, j'ai été un boucher, un salopard et un monstre. Mais comme j'obéissais aux ordres et que la Fédération est désormais l'empire le plus puissant de la galaxie, on a dit que j'étais un héros et voilà comment Red Riot et né. En tuant et en détruisant les vies de milliers de personnes. Des gens qui ne valent rien et qui ne demandaient rien, qui essayaient juste de vivre avec le peu qu'ils avaient.

Il marqua une pause pour s'empêcher de cracher ses derniers mots au visage du lieutenant.

-Red Riot est mort. Pour toujours. Il n'y a plus de héros, plus de légende. Juste Eijiro Kirishima et Eijiro Kirishima envoie chier le général Todoroki comme le reste de l'état-major. Qu'ils aillent rôtir en enfer.

Le militaire resta silencieux, complètement horrifié. Il effectua un salut militaire tremblotant et sortir en chancelant et en clignant des yeux à répétition comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Eijiro ne lui adressa pas un regard et se concentra plutôt sur sa voisine de cellule qui frottait ses mains écorchées tout en le fixant à travers les barreaux.

-Est-ce que ça va tes mains ? lui demanda-t-il sans un brin de pitié dans la voix.

-Ouais… à peu près.

-Désolé pour ça, j'aurais dû lui dire de se calmer plus tôt.

-C'est bon ce n'est pas toi qui a frappé. Tenta-t-elle de blaguer mais ses paroles furent étranglées par la douleur qui la faisait gémir.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-C'est vrai ce qu'a dit le gros con à la matraque ? C'est toi le Red Riot ?

Eijiro eût envie de répondre non, juste pour éviter de continuer dans cette direction. Mais il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Après tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

-Whow… Je suis en présence d'un vrai héros. Souffla la jeune femme.

-Non. Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai rien d'un héros. Tout ce que vous savez de moi ce n'est que de la propagande et de la publicité pour l'armée.

-C'est vous qui avez résisté seul à une Brigade entière d'Orckz sur Odiane ! insita-t-elle.

-Oui. Reconnu-t-il.

-C'est vous qui avez percé à vous tout seul les lignes de la confédération noire lors de la bataille D'Orion 56 !

-Oui mais…

-Vous qui avez réduit à néant les pirates de la ceinture d'astéroïde de Xana 45 ! s'emporta-t-elle comme le ferait une admiratrice devant son idole. Vous qui avez repoussé une invasion d'Alientis avec seulement trois vaisseaux ! Vous qui avez permis la reprise de Superpolis contre les forces rebelles ! Vous qui avez tués plus de trois milles ennemis sur les Champs de Jupiter ! Vous qui …

-Arrête. Arrête tout de suite de parler. Ordonna Eijiro le visage sombre

De surprise la jeune femme se tue. Elle semblait aussi sonnée que le Lieutenant Monoma l'avait été un peu plus tôt.

-Mais enfin pourquoi vous vous énervez ? Vous êtes une vraie légende ! Ici j'entend vos histoires depuis mes quinze ans. Vous êtes le Red Riot, le Héros qui n'abandonne jamais et qui peux défaire une armée à lui tout seul !

Kirishima secoua la tête, affligé par ce qu'il entendait. C'était donc ça ce qu'on pensait de lui ? C'était ça qu'entendaient les enfants même dans les bas-fonds des villes de la Fédération ? Un héros qui se battait pour eux et les sauvait sans jamais échouer ?

-Je suis une arme de destruction massive humanoïde et mutante. Déclara-t-il de façon lasse et terriblement détaché. Je suis né avec des pouvoirs qui sont utiles pour mettre ne pièce, déchirer et tuer beaucoup de monde sans que je ne subisse rien. En fait je suis un chien de guerre et c'est tout : un animal enragé qu'on envoie massacrer tout ce qui vit. J'en ai ma claque de cette hypocrisie constante, c'est comme si je ne fais que déblayer des ordures pour la fédération, je tue ce qui s'oppose sans poser de questions. Voila ce que c'est Red Riot. Un boucher, un criminel, un meurtrier de masse. Alors s'il te plait ne me parle plus de tout ça.

Il s'allongea sur sa couchette et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier tous les souvenirs qui lui revenait en tête. Des flammes, des explosions, du feu, du sang, des camarades qui tombent, des ennemies qui tombe, encore du sang, l'odeur de brulé, les tirs de blasters, les impacts sur son corps qui encaissait grâce à son pouvoir.

La guerre n'avait rien de beau, c'était une sale affaire où les gens mourraient de façon sordide. Les vidéos de propagande, les grandes réceptions, les médailles tout ça ce n'était que l'hameçon fait pour attraper de jeunes soldats aveuglés par toutes ces histoires de gloire militaire et héros victorieux revenant triomphants.

La vérité c'était la mort, tout le temps, sans pause et sans deuxième chance.

La fille rose n'ouvra pas la bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Eijiro pouvait presque entendre ses pensées se bousculer. Malheureusement pour elle, les héros ça n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que des meurtriers déguisés.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette fille semblait venir des quartiers pauvres, sans doute arrêtée pour un larcin ou une bêtise de genre, c'était une gamine qui n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait en dehors de sa propre survie. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire si Eijiro avait visé juste.

-Le général Todoroki a reçu des rapports qui indiqueraient la présence de complotistes dans les Quartiers Ouest de cette ville. Il a ordonné que je commande un régiment chargé de « l'élimination des suspects présents dans la zone à risque afin de contrecarrer une possible révolte ». Les suspects étant n'importe qui, il m'a grossièrement demander d'exterminer tout le quartier ouest de la ville.

La jeune fille hoqueta brutalement.

-Quoi ? Mais je vis dans le quartier ouest ! Ma famille et mes amis aussi !

Eijiro grinça des dents. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?! Ils vont véritablement raser le quartier ouest à cause de quelques rebelles ?! Mais je connais beaucoup de gens là-bas je peux jurer que je ne connais aucun complotistes ! Nous sommes des sujets fidèles à la fédération !

-Le général Todoroki s'en moque, c'est un paranoïaque et un fanatique. S'il y a un seul risque, il n'hésite pas à se montrer expéditif. Dit Eijiro. J'ai refusé et j'ai donné ma démission immédiate.

-Un soldat peut faire ça ?

-Non c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Mais ça a peut-être empêché la destruction des quartiers ouest, avec le bordel que j'ai crée ils ont plus important à faire, le Red Riot quitte l'armée et ça va faire bouger les gens.

L'ex-soldat eût un rire aigri sur sa couchette pendant que la prisonnière rose le regardait avec effarement.

-L'armée peut vraiment ordonner de raser une partie de la ville sur une simple suspicion de complot ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue faible par la peur.

Eijiro n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien de lui mentir, il en avait déjà trop dit.

-Oui. C'est même régulier. Les rapports et les journaux changent les faits pour faire croire que ce sont les rebelles ou les complotistes qui ont commis des attentas mais la majorité des attaques et des invasions se déclenchent pour ça ou pour d'autres litiges. La fédération n'aime pas l'opposition et elle est prête à employer les grands moyens pour la réduire au silence.

Il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme en silence. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et le fixait sans bouger d'un millimètre alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues mauves, traçant des sillions irréguliers. Elle semblait sous le choc. Eijiro s'en voulu de la voir ainsi mais il n'avait dit que la vérité, et cette vérité personne vivant sous la coupe de la fédération ne voulait l'entendre.

-Tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-Euh… On va dire que ça va aller… mais…

-Je comprend. Désolé j'aurais peut-être dû te ménager mais je n'ai honnêtement plus la tête aux belles paroles et aux mensonges enrobés de chocolat.

-On est deux visiblement… souffla-t-elle.

Eijiro se sentit mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Sans doute aurait-il dû garder les horreurs qu'il venait de lâcher mais la colère, le dégout et la désillusion l'avait emporté. Les gens avaient besoin d'espoir, mais il n'en avait plus en réserve, tout ses rêves de jeunesses avaient brulé, le héros Red Riot était devenu un monstre bien loin du chevalier des temps intergalactiques qu'il voulait être.

Maintenant qu'il était face au fait accomplit, il comprenait pourquoi les gens préféraient le voir comme un héros, parce que si lui n'en étais pas, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'être.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mina. Ashido Mina. Répondit-elle avec une voix fluette.

-Pourquoi tu es ici Mina ?

-Vol à l'arraché. Des gamins de ma rue voulaient une nouvelle Cyber-ball mais ils n'ont pas l'argent pour ça. C'est la seule distraction qu'ils ont, les gens n'ont pas grand-chose dans le quartier ouest. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer d'aider un peu le destin.

Un rire forcé sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle désignait les barreaux de sa cellule avec dépit, comme pour dire « on voit ce que ça a donné ».

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? lui demanda Eijiro.

-On est obligés de discuter comme ça ? soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être interrogée par un séducteur de bar.

-On occupe le temps comme on peut. Mais comme tu sais déjà tout de moi grâce à ma petite crise de nerf je me dis que ce serait intéressant de savoir qui tu es.

La jeune femme eût un sourire pénible puis elle commença à répondre.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment sans que la discussion n'ait vraiment d'intérêt. En échangeant des idées, des anecdotes et même des blagues, ils parvinrent à oublier un peu tout ce qui planait au-dessus d'eux : la fédération, l'armée, la prison restaient des menaces mais elles semblaient s'être amenuisées à force de parler de choses plus simple et joyeuses.

Mina rêvait de monter une grande boutique de vêtements dans le quartier est, là où se rassemblaient les magasins improbables qui faisaient s'arrêter les citoyens riches en recherche de nouveauté et d'originalité. Sa boutique idéale aurait été axée autour de la vieille mode terrienne qu'elle avait découvert dans un livre d'histoire spatiale.

Elle en parlait avec candeur et passions, décrivant pourquoi ce monde textile semblait si intéressant et nouveau malgré son ancienneté. L'incroyable intelligence de ces vêtements qui étaient jadis conçus à la main, sans aucune imprimante à vêtements la fascinait, créer ses propres vêtements au milieu des uniformes de citoyens gris et ternes lui semblait une idée fantastiquement géniale.

Eijiro l'écouta parler de ses tentatives de coutures qui avaient échouées avec un air amusé. Cette fille semblait s'impliquer tellement dans ses vieux vêtements réduits en poussière depuis des siècles qu'elle ressemblait presque à une illuminée.

Après des années passées avec une discipline de fer, à marcher sur des cadavres et tuer pour obéir, la fraicheur et la candeur de la jeune femme paraissait lui rendre le sourire.

Elle ne le jugeait pas comme un héros ou comme un tueur, juste comme un autre être vivant.

Mais cet interlude passa bien vite. Une délégation militaire vient chercher Kirishima pour le conduire devant le tribunal militaire.

Son avocat avait échoué. Si jamais il avait été entendu.

Le lieutenant Monoma avait retrouvé son air sérieux mais il semblait désormais très mal à l'aise.

-Capitaine Eijiro Kirishima, vous allez être conduit au tribunal militaire de L'armée de la Fédération où vous serez entendu pour insubordination. Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance désespérée ou nous seront contraint de vous abattre.

L'ex-soldat obtempéra et sortit. Les deux androïdes de garde, des colosses de néo-acier épais trois fois comme un être humain normal se saisirent de lui à l'aide de pinces métalliques qui faisaient office de menottes. C'était là la procédure quand on jugeait un humanoïde doué de pouvoirs mutants, Eijiro ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Te laisse pas faire Eijiro. Hurla Mina depuis sa cellule. Fume-moi ces connards de généraux !

Le Lieutenant mis la main à sa ceinture pour attraper son assommeur électrique mais un seul regard de Kirishima l'en dissuada.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le tribunal. De façon amusante, Eijiro sentait un nouveau souffle gonfler sa poitrine. Non plus de la haine ou de la rage, mais une sensation de calme léger qui le détendait.

Le tribunal militaire était composé de trois généraux qui écoutaient, jugeaient et ordonnait la sentence. C'était les généraux Aizawa, Yagi et Kayama aussi connu sous les surnoms de Eraserhead, All Might et Midnight qui faisaient face à Eijiro. Des généraux connus à travers toute la galaxie. Des vrais soldats avec des convictions qui avaient commencés leur carrière avant l'époque impérialiste de la Fédération.

Des gens que Eijiro respectait pour être encore intègres parmi les fous de guerre de l'état-major.

-Bien. Commença Aizawa d'un ton ennuyé. Capitaine Eijiro Kirishima, dit Red Riot, né sur Mars en l'an 2856 du calendrier terrien. En ce jour du 27ème jour terrien vous avez refusez d'obéir aux ordres de votre supérieur le général Enji Todoroki dit Endeavor, vous avez ensuite présenté oralement une démission totale et immédiate. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?

-Je les reconnais. Dit simplement Kirishima.

Aizawa regarda ses collègue un bref instant puis continua.

-L'insubordination est un crime passible de l'exécution Capitaine. Cela dit, le général Todoroki a exprimé le souhait de vous voir réintégrer votre poste et de vous pardonner une faute minime sans doute sortis lors d'un moment malheureux. Comptez vous accepter cette offre capitaine ?

-Absolument pas. Déclara-t-il sans se démonter.

Le général soupira et frotta ses yeux qui semblaient être ceux d'un insomniaque acharné.

-Pouvez-vous avancer une raison à ce refus ?

-Je ne fais plus partis de l'armée de la confédération comme je l'ai déclaré. Je refuse de rester plus longtemps au service d'une armée qui trahit ses idéaux premiers et fait des victimes innocente. Je ne veux que retourner à la vie civile et oublier tout ça.

Nouveau soupire du général Aizawa. Le général Kayama prit le relais d'une voix douce.

-Capitaine Kirishima. Vous êtes l'une des figures importantes de cette armée. Votre départ soudain peut présenter quelques soucis d'ordre politique en raison de votre popularité chez les civils. Ne pourriez-vous pas envisager de rester quelques années de plus et de partir en retraite anticipée ? Pour que cela ne fasse pas de vague.

-J'ai démissionné de l'armée de la Fédération et ce n'est en aucun cas négociable. Je ne fais plus partis de cette armée et je demande ma réintégration à la vie civile selon les protocoles de cette armée.

Les trois généraux se regardèrent. La situation était délicate et il ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Tant pis, sa décision était prise.

-Vous êtes un soldat qui a prouvé maintes fois sa valeur. Déclara All Might d'un air grave. Vous avez fait preuve de courage, d'abnégation et de loyauté à cette armée.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder ses collègues qui lui adressèrent un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Par là même. Continua le général. Nous considérons que vous avez remplis tout au long de votre carrière votre devoir de façon exemplaire. Ce tribunal militaire reconnait donc que votre démission provient d'une réflexion mure et responsable de longue date et nous ne vous reconnaissons pas là même le droit à quitter dès cet instant l'armée de la Fédération.

Kirishima sentit son cœur s'alléger.

Il pouvait quitter l'armée.

Les androïdes de garde ouvrirent leurs pinces à la seconde où la décision du tribunal fût enregistrée et ratifiée par les trois généraux. Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un dernier salut puis quittèrent la pièce sans se retourner pour retourner à leurs postes.

-Vous avez de la chance vous savez. Lui lança le Lieutenant Monoma lorsqu'il le vit sortir.

-Ils ont déjà suffisamment de soucis, pas besoin de s'occuper de moi.

-Vous avez gâchée une carrière qui aurait pu aller très loin vous le savez ça aussi ?

-Je serais vous lieutenant, je ne me soucierai pas de la carrière d'un mec comme moi. Faites attention à la vôtre plutôt, croyez-moi vous aurez bientôt des raisons de ne jamais avoir foutu les pieds ici.

-Je me dois de défendre la Fédération contre les ennemies qui la menace sans cesse. Je vous croyais fidèle à cela capitaine.

Eijiro soupira, pas la peine d'en rejouter ce pauvre gars était fanatique.

-Au fait. Demanda-t-il en se préparant à partir. L'assauts sur le quartier ouest a-t-il eu lieu ?

Le Lieutenant grimaça mais lui répondit tout de même

-Le général Todoroki a reçu d'autres informations une heure après votre défection contredisant les premières. L'assaut a été annulé.

Kirishima hocha la tête. Il pensa à Mina la voleuse de cyber-balle et il espéra qu'elle sorte bientôt.

-Vous pourriez transmettre un message de ma part à quelqu'un lieutenant ?

-Je pourrais. Admit le blond.

-Dites à la fille qui était dans la cellule en face de la mienne que le quartier ouest et intact et que j'espère que son magasin verra le jour.

Et il partit en laissant le soldat confus. Red Riot était mort, maintenant il fallait vivre comme Eijiro Kirishima.

Mina sortit de la prison deux semaines plus tard. Personne ne l'attendait à la sortie. Elle avait eu l'espoir qu'au moins un de ses amis se soit déplacé pour venir l'accueillir et la réconforter après un mois de taule. Elle pris le métro-rail et se laissa tomber contre la vitre. Le coussin du siège de métro était bien plus confortable que sa couchette de prison et elle se mit à somnoler.

Dans son demi-sommeil elle flotta entre rêve et réalité. Le message de Eijiro, l'attente de la sortie, la déception de voir que personne n'était là, les gamins du district auquel elle n'avait pas pu ramener de cyber-ball.

« Désolé les enfants la prochaine fois ça marchera peut-être ». pensa-t-elle.

Le métro-rail s'arrêta brusquement et l'hôtesse digitalisée apparut pour inviter les passagers à descendre. Mina se leva et sortit à pas lents. Une fois hors de la station, elle prit un instant pour regarder le quartier ouest de MétroCity qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Un tas d'acier recyclé, de robot mal en points, d'arnaqueurs à la petite semaine, d'éclairages par drone défectueux, de gamins qui jouent avec trois fois rien alors que quelques kilomètres plus loin vivaient les gens riches, au milieu des parcs artificiels, des grands immeubles et d'autres choses magnifiques.

Le quartier ouest lui semblait sortir du 24ème siècle lors des grandes guerres intergalactiques. Les pouvoirs en place se fichait pas mal de cet endroit, il fallait consacrer les cotisations et les impôts à autre chose, comme un nouveau centre commercial géant pour fêter la nouvelle ligne commerciale avec Proxima.

L'argent faisais tourner la galaxie. Enfin la partie suffisamment riche de la galaxie.

Elle arriva dans sa rue. Aucun enfant ne jouait dans la rue, les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et même le petit Cybermarché logé entre deux murs avait sa grille baissée. C'était sans doute un hasard que ce soit ainsi mais en voyant ce vide face à elle, elle se sentit encore plus abandonnée à elle-même.

« Faut t'y faire ma grande ». pensa-t-elle. « Personne ne viendra te chercher, te prendre sur son vaisseau blanc et t'emmener dans une vie géniale. Surtout pas un ancien héro de guerre qui doit avoir toutes les greluches de la bonne société à ses pieds. Tu vas devoir tout faire seule, comme toujours, sans que les autres se bougent pour t'aider ».

Ça lui aurait bien plus pourtant, de passer plus de temps avec Kirishima, sans savoir pourquoi où plutôt en ne voulant pas se l'avouer.

Après tout, qui tombait amoureux dans une prison après quelques heures de discussion seulement ?

Elle visiblement.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu trouveras juste quelque chose d'autre à faire » se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement de ses parents, elle hésita. Et s'il la mettait dehors ? S'ils lui disaient qu'ils ne gagnaient pas assez pour garder une bouche à nourrir de plus ? Qu'il ne voulait pas d'une criminelle ?

Sa seule envie était qu'on lui adresse au moins un petit sourire, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'espérer si c'était encore pour retomber sur le cul.

Elle toqua à la porte.

Il y eût un silence. Puis la voix de son père passa à travers la porte.

-Entrez. Fit une voix bourrue.

Mina entra.

Et un immense flash lumineux l'aveugla.

-BON RETOUR ! hurlèrent une trentaine de voix à l'unisson.

Devant la jeune femme se trouvait sa famille, les enfants du quartier et d'autre connaissances alignées sous des guirlandes multicolores. Une banderole holographique de vieille facture clignotait en l'air : _Bienvenue Mina_ !

Tous se ruèrent sur elle et elle se retrouva noyés sous les câlins et les embrassades. Son père la serra fort contre son torse et lui murmura « ne me refait jamais aussi peur ». Sa mère vient pleurer de joie dans son cou et les enfants du quartier virent à ses jambes par grappes.

Submergés par cette chaleur humaine, la jeune femme sentait ses genoux fléchir. Sa surprise lui coupait le souffle et elle se laissait aller sans comprendre tout à fait ce qui se passait.

-Mais que… commença-t-elle.

-ON EST DESOLES MINAAAAAAAA ! se mirent à pleurer les enfants. C'est de notre faute si tu as été en prisons à cause de notre stupide cyber-ball. On est vraiment désolés on ne voulait pas que ça arrive !

Mina essaya de le consoler mais ne put que balbutier tant elle était encore surprise.

-Désolé ma chérie. Lui dit sa mère. On n'est pas venus te chercher à la prison, mais c'était une idée de ton père de faire un genre de fête surprise. Au moins l'effet est réussi.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que son cœur semblait se remplir de bonheur. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis de nombreuses années. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées venaient de s'envoler sans laisser de trace, elle profitait juste de ce petit moment de paradis.

-Excusez-moi je suis en retard. Fit une voix grave en provenance de la porte.

Une voix que Mina avait entendue pendant plusieurs heures deux semaines auparavant.

Eijiro Kirishima entra dans l'appartement avec un grand sourire. Il avait troqué son ancien uniforme militaire pour un blouson en cuir de Xon rouge et un grand pantalon de néo-soie noir. Une apparence à la fois rebelle, cool et décontractée.

-Mais… commença Mina.

-Comment je sais où tu habites ? Disons que j'ai encore quelques connaissances dans les serveurs publiques de la Fédération. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver ton adresse alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer.

-Ce qu'il oublie de dire. Interrompit le père de Mina. C'est qu'il est venu ici aussitôt pour nous donner de tes nouvelles. Voilà un jeune homme tout à fait poli et attentionné.

-Bah ce n'est pas grand-chose. Dit Eijiro. Je devais bien ça à Mina, elle m'a portée chance et j'ai pu sortir du tribunal sans accroc.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Ha bon ? Je t'ai porté chance ? Moi ? fit-elle moqueuse.

-Si ce n'est pas ça alors j'ai dû être bénis par un sacré bon dieu.

L'une des enfants, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, vint s'accrocher à la jupe de Mina pour attirer son attention.

-Dit Mina, c'est ton amoureux le monsieur avec les cheveux rouges ?

Silence immédiat. Le visage de la jeune femme passa du mauve au rouge le plus cramoisis. La gêne faisant monter sa température plus vite que ne l'aurait fait une ballade au creux d'un soleil.

-M.. ..Lui..Non parce que.. Enfin pas vraiment… Pas du tout en fait.. Je… bafouilla-t-elle sans arriver à aligner une seule pensée cohérente alors que tout le monde les regardait avec un intérêt certain.

Kirishima mit fin à la situation de manière expéditive.

Il agrippa Mina par le bras, la fit se retourner et posa un long baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis s'abandonna au baiser, prenant la nuque de Kirishima pour approfondir la sensation de leurs lèvres se rencontrant pour la première fois. C'était à la fois brutal et subtil, c'était comme si leurs corps s'étaient jetés l'un contre l'autre à la façon d'amants séparés de longue date.

Les parents, les amis et les enfants applaudirent tous en cœur, sifflant, criant et s'émouvant de ce spectacle digne des vieux soap-opéras.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez mademoiselle, je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Mina Ashido. Maintenant fermez-là et embrassez-moi encore une fois.

Il s'exécuta et Mina se laissa aller au goût de leurs baisers.

Elle était heureuse.

 **Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. L'univers de science-fiction n'est ici développé que très partiellement, avec des gadgets, des idées vagues et des informations vagues de façon à ce que l'on puisse tout de même imaginer et visualiser le genre d'environnement où évoluent les personnages. Si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire laissez une review longue, courte, d'un mot ou deux, peut importe je répondrais à tout. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


End file.
